Senyuman Langit
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Canon/IC. Senyumannya itu kepunyaan langit. Sebuah lengkungan yang sangat manis. Hanya dia satu-satunya pemilik. Based on Shipudden episode 235. NaruSaku. Oneshot. RnR?


**Senyuman Langit**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based on Shipudden episode 235**

**Warning**: Rated K+. _Canon_-_Filler_. NaruSaku. Romance. Oneshot.

Sebenarnya nggak pernah kepikiran bakal buat fanfiksi pendek seperti ini. Gara-gara nonton episode 235 kemarin, jadi punya ide buat ini :D. Habis kata-kata Narutonya _so_ _sweet_ banget :'), walaupun hanya sebuah _filler_.

Okelah selamat membaca ^^

**.**

**.**

_Senyumannya itu kepunyaan langit. Sebuah lengkungan yang sangat manis. Hanya dia satu-satunya pemilik. Sejak melihatnya, aku pun menyadari, karena senyuman itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Maka aku selalu berusaha agar senyuman itu kembali ada. Terpahat di bibir tipisnya. Setelah sekian lama hilang bersamaan dengan perginya si brengsek itu dari Konoha. Aku berjanji akan merenggut senyuman itu kembali. Namun kali ini hanya untukku…_

Angin semakin lama semakin berhembus kencang. Lautan yang tadi begitu tenang mulai menunjukkan sisi lainnya. Melihat kelabunya langit; bisa ditebak, bahwa badai akan segera datang.

Namun Naruto masih tetap berdiri di geladak kapal. Memandangi lautan di depannya. Biru bertemu dengan biru.

Perjalanan pulang ke Konoha dari Nadeshiko no Sato memang masih panjang, namun di siang penuh mendung itu ia enggan beristirahat di dalam kapal.

Masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ajakan Takumi—si pengawal Putri Shizuka—yang memintanya untuk bertarung dengan pemimpin Nadeshiko no Sato itu. Dimana jika Naruto memenangkan pertarungan itu ia akan menjadi suami dari sang putri.

Takumi pun memilih Naruto untuk menjadi calon suami Shizuka dikarenakan pemimpin dahulu bertarung dengan Jiraiya dengan hasil seimbang, dan Jiraiya berjanji untuk melanjutkannya di kemudian hari. Tapi karena Jiraiya sudah meninggal, janji Jiraiya pun dibebankan pada Naruto.

Nadeshiko no Sato seluruh penduduknya adalah wanita, begitu pun dengan pemimpinnya. Dan mereka mencari suami dengan cara bertarung sampai keluar siapa pemenangnya. Jika menang, maka si pria layak untuk menjadi suami wanita dari desa kecil itu yang bertarung dengannya.

Tradisi yang aneh.

Memang pada akhirnya Naruto yang memenangkan pertarungan itu tanpa melukai Putri Shizuka. Namun Naruto tetap menolak untuk bertarung serius dengannya. Ia juga menolak tawaran untuk menjadikannya sebagai suami Shizuka.

Pertarungan itu pun diakhiri dengan percakapan yang cukup lama. Dan percakapan itu yang kini sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

**Flashback On**

_"Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku?"ujar Shizuka ketus._

_ "Itu sudah biasa aku lakukan terhadap sesama manusia, kau tak perlu heran."_

_ "Bukan itu maksudku! Kau punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku!"_

_ "Kalau aku menurutinya apa kau sendiri akan merasa puas?" volume suara Naruto pun ikut meninggi. Membuat gadis bermata hijau itu bungkam sejenak. Naruto pun menurunkan tubuhnya hingga matanya sejajar menatap mata gadis yang berada di depannya. "Hanya karena itu adalah takdirmu, kau menutupi hatimu untuk mencari teman hidup yang tidak kau mau. Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh?"_

_ Naruto lantas membuang mukanya, tak menatap gadis itu. "Maksudku, aku memang tidak mengerti pernikahan dan segala macamnya. Tapi apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai? Yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu?"_

_ "I-Itu…" Shizuka lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia teringat akan kekasihnya yang telah lama meninggal. Kekasih yang gagal ia dapatkan karena tradisi bodoh itu. Kekasihnya hanyalah seorang saudagar muda biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan bertarung sama sekali. _

_ "Aku memiliki gadis yang aku cinta, namanya Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto pada akhirnya mengakhiri kesunyian. "Ya, sebenarnya itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan." Ia pun menatap langit di atasnya sembari tersenyum. _

_ Shizuka tampak terkesiap mendengarnya._

_ "Karena Sakura memiliki orang lain yang sangat ia cinta, namanya Sasuke. Ia terus mengejar dan berusaha keras untuk memenangkan hatinya." Naruto lalu menutup kedua matanya. "Ketika dia menatap Sasuke, aku melihat senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat manis. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, lalu aku pun menyadari karena senyuman itulah aku mencintainya." _

_ Naruto lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaksa perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Namun aku memutuskan sepenuh hatiku, aku juga akan berusaha untuk memenangkan hatinya!" teriaknya penuh semangat._

_ "Ta-Tapi takdirku…," ujar Shizuka yang masih terlihat ragu._

_ "Kau adalah pemimpin desa ini. Kau memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah aturan itu… Lakukanlah!"_

_ Lalu di dermaga, ketika mengantar shinobi Konoha menaiki kapal…_

_ Shizuka pun bertanya pada Naruto "Jika misi ini telah selesai, dan kau kembali ke desa, apakah kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis yang kau cinta itu?"_

_ Naruto pun kaget sembari tersipu-sipu. "E-Eh? Ahaha sepertinya aku belum bisa menyatakannya sekarang." Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak. "Karenanya aku akan selalu memperhatikan dan melindunginya."_

_ "Apakah dengan begitu kau akan bahagia?"_

_ "Tentu saja!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang. Namun kemudian wajahnya berubah serius. "Memang itu akan lebih membahagiakan diriku jika suatu saat akhirnya aku yang dia pilih." Ia pun tersenyum kembali. "Tapi untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa. Asal Sakura-chan bahagia, itu yang terpenting." _

**Flashback Off**

"Ahaha. Aku tak percaya aku bisa mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang baru aku kenal." Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri sembari mengelus-elus kepala belakangnya.

Ia pun kembali berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak berbohong kok. Itu sudah terpatri dalam hatiku. Suatu saat senyuman langit itu akan menjadi milikku."

**THE END**

**Well, I'm so in love with you, Uzumaki Naruto :D. **

**Silakan untuk yang mau komentar.**


End file.
